1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to measurement of fluids, particularly liquids, and also relates to detecting changes in levels of fluids, particularly liquids. Still further, the invention in one aspect, involves the detection of a particular effect or effects which is believed capable of wide application in manners of manufacture. A further application of the invention provides a means of identification of different fluids and of fluid mixtures, particularly liquids and liquid mixtures.
2. Prior Art
As stated, in one aspect this invention has application to measurement of quantities of liquid. In some instances of measuring quantities of liquid in a tank a float mechanism is provided to indicate when the liquid in the tank is at a certain level, variations in depth of liquid and/or quantity of liquid. In certain examples, the float mechanism is connected to a rheostat and the output of the reheostat is read as current reading on an indicating meter.
In other methods of determining liquid quantities there is used the shunting effect of a conductive liquid across a resistance or probe unit immersed in the liquid but, as the conductivity of some liquids including petrol is low, accurate measurements are complicated and difficult.
One other existing method uses capacitive probes which are usually housed in receptacles at different heights in the liquid tank. These probes are turned to the dielectric constant of the particular liquid and are usually employed to give an alarm when liquid has fallen below a certain level; they are not particularly accurate and are expensive.
This invention has as an object, the provision of means of measuring quantities of liquids, such as petrol or other liquids in automobile fuel tanks or storage vessels. However, the invention also has other objects.